Príncipe destronado
by Luthien99
Summary: —Ahora sólo tengo un hijo —se giró y miró a Regulus— y tu nunca has tenido un hermano —caminó hasta él—. Recuerda mis palabras y honra esta familia con tu sangre, si fuera necesario. Quiero que seas lo que él nunca fue capaz de ser.


**All the same, Nick Wilson**

La suave brisa que entraba por su ventana despejó su mente. Asomó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Las nubes empañaban su visión, seguía sus movimientos intentando descubrir que se escondía tras ellas. Dibujaban formas sinuosas a su paso, y Regulus, desquiciado por las voces del interior, buscaba escuchar con nitidez el suave balanceo del viento, el sonido tranquilo de las hojas de los árboles más cercanos, moviéndose acompasadas al ritmo de ese verano en Londres. Pero nada de lo que intentará podría silenciar las voces que venían del piso de abajo, subiendo y colándose en su habitación. Oía la voz de su hermano y las de sus padres, discutiendo en el salón. Escuchaba la de su hermano con más dureza que nunca, su madre replicando con frialdad y su padre manteniendo un silencio agónico. Regulus se lo imaginaba sentando en su butaca de piel, fumando tabaco en pipa y bebiendo Whisky de Fuego.

Apartó la cabeza de la ventana y volvió a la realidad. Escuchó con más precisión la conversación del piso de abajo. Su hermano gritaba enfurecido, Regulus podía imaginárselo a la perfección; con los ojos inyectados en cólera, las venas del cuello hinchadas, el pelo algo revuelto y el cuerpo en tensión. Sirius tenía la extraña facilidad de parecer enfadado, aunque no lo estuviera, y cuando realmente lo estaba era terrorífico. Pero su madre era peor. Walburga Black tenía un don especial, una extraordinaria disposición a emanar odio y humillación, frialdad y desprecio. Sirius solía ser el blanco de toda aquella oscuridad que abrasaba su corazón. Regulus nunca había sido castigado como lo había sido Sirius, con mano dura y haciendo uso de la varita. A los cinco años vio como su madre empuñaba la varita y la embestía contra las palmas de su hermano, dejando dolorosas rojeces. Cuando Sirius volvió de su primer año de Hogwarts, Regulus fue testigo de como su madre quemaba todas las guirnaldas de Gryffindor que había colgado en la habitación, de cómo quemaba las fotografías de sus amigos que Sirius había dejado sobre su escritorio, de cómo escondía las cartas que le enviaron durante el verano y de la pelea con Dumbledore, exigiendo explicaciones sobre la elección del Sombrero para con su hijo.

Como primogénito, Sirius siempre había tenido más reconocimiento en las cenas que sus padres organizaban con el resto de la familia y amigos, por eso Regulus podía entender —en un principio— que su madre se mostrará más exigente con su hermano que con él mismo. Solía decir su madre: " _Sirius es el heredero de nuestra Casa, de nuestro legado. Debe ser merecedor de tal honor, sus actos han de ser los adecuados, no puede descuidar su comportamiento. Él representará esta familia en un futuro, todo está en sus manos"_. Y entonces Regulus pudo entender el porqué, y durante años se posicionó en el mismo bando que su madre, exigiéndole a su hermano aquello para lo que había nacido. Era un Black, un miembro de la familia más poderosa del mundo Mágico y como tal debía comportarse en consecuencia. Pero Sirius era distinto, y Regulus fue dándose cuanta a medida que pasaban los años. Sirius era distinto a todos ellos de la cabeza a los pies, puede que tuviera su mismo pelo, el mismo color de ojos, ese porte elegante de niño rico y el acento aristocrático de Londres. Pero la diferencia latía, estaba viva y se dejaba ver en cada movimiento de su cuerpo, en cada palabra que emergía de su boca y en sus acciones, sus ideales y pensamientos, en sus amigos y su manera de vestir.

 _"Se equivocan, Regulus. Algún día te darás cuenta y te acordarás de mi, pero entonces será demasiado tarde"_. Susurró Sirius las últimas Navidades, en la mesa junto a él, evitando que alguien le escuchara. " _Están todos locos, Regulus. Todos"_. Pero él sabía que era Sirius quien se equivocaba, el que estaba loco y el que desentonaba entre aquella gente, quien no encajaba. Se mantenía lo más al margen que podía, observando como su hermano se distanciaba de todo aquello a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Se hacía mayor y su discordancia con aquel mundo iba en aumento día tras día. Regulus lo sabía, sabía que todo aquello exploraría algún día. Llegaría el momento en el que cogiera sus cosas y se marchara para nunca volver. Aquella noche parecía ser el momento, se dijo Regulus. En su interior algo se derrumbaba, la última esperanza de que lo que ya estaba roto pudiera volver a recomponerse. Una sutil y fugaz esperanza de que las cosas se mantendrían así, en ese frágil equilibrio entre el odio y la aceptación. Pero no. Sirius había roto la balanza, había desestabilizado el equilibrio que lo mantenía todo como hasta ahora.

Escuchó como los pasos de su hermano subían apresurados las escaleras. Oyó el crujir de la madera y el portazo en su habitación. Regulus fue hasta allí, entró en la habitación de su hermano y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Lárgate, Reg.

—¿Qué haces?

Sirius abrió el baúl de Hogwarts y empezó a tirar su ropa dentro. Deambulaba por la habitación cogiendo lo esencialmente necesario. Camisetas de grupos de música que Regulus no conocía, pantalones rotos, botas desgastadas, túnicas de la escuela, camisas blancas y cajetillas y cajetillas de tabaco.

—¿Esta vez es enserio?

—¿Crees que bromeo? —ladró su hermano—. Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada.

Sirius seguía recorriendo la habitación.

—¿Dónde vas a ir?

—No lo sé.

—¿Con Potter?

 _James Potter_ , su sustituto. Regulus nunca conseguiría estar a su altura a los ojos de Sirius. La intimidad que Sirius y James tenían para con el otro era algo con lo que Regulus ni si quiera podía soñar con tener. Les gustaba pavonearse por Hogwarts llamándose _hermanos_ , jactándose de ser inseparables, unidos por un vínculo inquebrantable. Regulus supuso que él sería el refugio de Sirius ahora, donde encontraría un hogar con los brazos abiertos. Y no se equivocaba. El verano antes de que Regulus empezará su primer año en la escuela, Sirius se pasaba los días contándole mil aventuras que había vivido en el castillo, las mil cosas que le iba a enseñar y que iban a hacer juntos. Cuando Regulus cruzó las puertas por primera vez las cosas fueron muy distintas a como Sirius le había estado diciendo. Nada de lo que le había prometido se cumplió. Aquellas mil aventuras se quedaron en palabras perdidas entre las paredes de Grimmauld Place.

—Podrías esperarte a mañana, pensarlo un poco mejor.

—¿De que serviría? —bramó Sirius—. Una noche más bajo este techo no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, solo reafirmar mi posición.

Y tenía razón. Regulus lo sabía. Era inútil retenerle. Nada que pudiera decirle iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sirius era una causa perdida y Regulus no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. Mil noches había temido que esto sucediera, después de cada pelea que Sirius tenía con sus padres, Regulus temía que Su hermano abriera la puerta, saliera por ella y no volviera a entrar jamás.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras cargando su baúl, Regulus bajaba tras él con cautela. Su madre estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Su mirada perturbó a Regulus, nunca antes le había visto de esa forma, con la mandíbula casi desencajada por la rabia, los ojos fríos y grises como el hielo —igual que los de Sirius—. El parecido era asombroso, pensó Regulus. Eran exactamente iguales, mismo pelo, mismos ojos, mismas fracciones duras y afiladas, mismo carácter y expresión de soberbia aristocrática, mismo temperamento frío e iracundo, y la misma determinación por defender sus ideales.

—Si sales por esa puerta, no volverás a entrar.

Y así fue. Quizás no con la contundencia con la que Walburga pronunció las palabras. Pero una cosa fue cierta, Sirius no volvió a aquella casa siendo el mismo. Jamás volvería siendo el Sirius Black que cruzó el umbral de Grimmauld Place dispuesto a no volver jamás.

—Maldito ingrato malnacido —murmuró Orión desde su butaca de piel, mientras expulsaba el humo de la última calada de su gran puro.

Walburga —sin pronunciar palabra— caminó hasta la habitación del fondo, entró y empuñó su varita apuntando a la pared. El gran árbol centenario dibujado en la pared se extendía ante ella, de pintura desgastada y detallada precisión artística. La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, toda representada sobre una pared roída por el tiempo y desgastada por la tradición.

Regulus observaba en silencio desde el umbral de la puerta. Su madre empuñaba la varita mientras pronunciaba el hechizo en voz baja. La pintura sobre la pared se volvía negra y salía un espeso humo de la superficie. Su rostro, antes totalmente distinguible, había desaparecido tras la mancha negra. Sirius había desaparecido para siempre, ahora sólo era cosa del pasado.

—Ahora sólo tengo un hijo —se giró y miró a Regulus— y tu nunca has tenido un hermano —caminó hasta él—. Recuerda mis palabras y honra está familia con tu sangre, si fuera necesario. Quiero que seas lo que él nunca fue capaz de ser.


End file.
